


His Boy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Last Chance [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	His Boy

Buying a house hadn’t ever been something Dean thought he would do. Then again, he hadn’t honestly expected to make it this far. Seeing your face light up made it so much more worth it. It wasn’t something extravagant, that wasn’t you, and he knew that. He went for something you could make into a home. He’d taken to domestic life at home faster than he thought possible. Mowing the lawn, playing Mr fix it, and anything else that needed to be done. And you liked it. He’d come in from mowing, sweat making his skin glisten, and you’d bite your lip.

Things went smoothly, and he felt the stress lift from his shoulders. Finally, six months after you were completely moved in, he got down on one knee and blurted out a marriage proposal that was completely Dean. Without a second thought, you said yes.

Dean wanted it all with you. You had the house, you were engaged, and now, he wanted a family with you. Picturing you with a child that the two of you helped create always made him grin like an idiot. He wasn’t surprised when you were shocked, as it wasn’t like he’d shown an interest in having a family in the past. For once, the pair of you had a discussion like adults. He was pleased with the outcome. You wouldn’t try, but you wouldn’t prevent it, either. Dean felt that was the best way. It felt more natural and less stressful.

Part of him expected it to take awhile. It wasn’t like he led the healthiest lifestyle. However, just about a month and a half later, he was lifting you in his arms, grinning. You were having a baby. Soon, the house would really feel like a home. Not a night passed where his hand wasn’t on your stomach as he slept.

The two of you had been in bed, your back against the headboard, and his head on your thighs when he felt the baby kick. Dean’s eyes watered, his hand unmoving from its place on your stomach. “You know your daddy, huh?” He said softly before kissing your rounded stomach.

“It’s a boy!” Had made his day. Knowing what to picture years down the line, made it that much more real. And that much more terrifying. He was still excited, but he’d never dealt with a newborn before! His hand was still on your stomach, night after night, but he found himself constantly distracted. He would zone out, only half hearing your words, and would reply automatically.

The first time he heard his little boy’s cried, he smiled as tears ran down his cheeks. He wasn’t ashamed one bit. Seeing you hold him, kissing his head softly, was more beautiful than he ever expected.

Sitting in the chair by your bed, he felt at peace. His son slept peacefully on his chest, and Dean couldn’t believe it. His son. His. He would watch him grow up, would teach him to ride a bike, and so much more. 


End file.
